Stupid Curiosity
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: Remus and Catie are acting strangely after coming back from a class and the library, James and Sirius nick Catie's time-turner to go back in time to see what happened, what will they find? Fluff in fifth year. Remus/OC OneShot! Review please!


**A/N: So, I'm trying to right a fluff fic here about Remus and Catie, thing is they usually turn out angst-y. Well the ones I don't post…xD So we'll see how this turns out…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, Fred and Remus never would have died, and Remus would have left Hogwarts Marauder era engaged. Wait a sec; I can do fanfics on that…But either way I don't own it. :P I own all my OCs.**

Catie blushed as soon as she saw Remus sitting, reading in an armchair. And he went a light shade of red when he saw her. James and Sirius, being as observant as they are, picked up on these slightly weird glances between the two. So what do they do? Oh they just nick Catie's time turner is all, go back in time about an hour, and then head down to the library, _without_ being seen. And then there was the whole, 'don't run into yourself thingy'. Walking as quickly as they could without drawing attention the two Marauders went upstairs to the seclusion of their dorm.

"How does it work?" Sirius asked looking at the golden time turner in James' hand. James smirked,

"Catie told me about it on our way to King's Cross. I throw this around our necks, then for an hour I turn this thingy once." he said demonstrating. James threw the chain around their necks and then turned it once. The sun shot high up into the sky and everything went still. Smiling happily James took the chain off and stuck it in his pocket; he looked around their dorm,

"I don't think past James will mind if I nick his cloak." James said smirking as he took out his cloak from the drawer in his nightstand. They swung it around them and then the two crept out of the common room. Ten minutes had gone by before they reached the library. James and Sirius slowly checked through each aisle until they found Remus and Catie whispering to each other about a book. James looked at Sirius, who grinned evilly and nodded, and smirked before moving closer.

"Where does this go?" Remus asked turning towards the bookshelf. Catie smiled,

"Oh it goes here." she said taking the book and then going on her toes and slipping it on the shelf. When she stood firmly on the ground again, the two realized how close they were. James and Sirius were so close James accidentally hit Remus and he fell forward, his lips meeting Catie's. James and Sirius exchanged disgusted looks with each other before giving their attention back to Catie and Remus, who were just now pulling away. Catie went bright pink, but then Remus did something that was totally unexpected, he leaned forward, arms wrapping around Catie, and kissed her again. James gaped,

"They're snogging!" he hissed quietly to Sirius, who nodded,

"I can see that James!" he hissed back. James and Sirius leaned up against the shelf as they watched Remus and Catie make out, both were wearing looks of disgust on their faces. Their hands were all over each other, and James was almost to his limit. Sirius looked sick,

"How much longer until we need to leave?" he whispered urgently. James looked at his watch and wanted to groan loudly,

"Thirty minutes…" he whispered back. Remus and Catie pulled away again for the fifth time since they started for air. Catie's watch began to beep,

"Oh I'm going to be late for Ancient Runes, good bye love." she said kissing him one last time before running off with her bag. Remus smiled and touched his lips before pulling another book off the shelf and beginning to read. Sirius and James found this a good excuse to go back to the common room and wait themselves out. While they waited Sirius rubbed his eyes,

"I'm never going to get rid of that mental image…Stupid curiosity." he moaned. James sighed,

"Well one good thing has come of this, you owe me five galleons." Sirius snapped his head towards James,

"What?" James smiled,

"Our bet Padfoot?" Sirius narrowed his eyes on him,

"That was if they went out…This was their first snog, James. There is a difference!" James scoffed,

"Like it matters."

**A/N: Haha, hope you enjoyed it! Please review and vote for my poll on my profile, thanks bunches!**


End file.
